User talk:Damesukekun
Archive 2009 Archive 2010 Archive 3 Welcome Hi, welcome to UTAU wiki! Thanks for your edit to the UTAUloids page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 13:58, September 19, 2009 Thank You ! I noticed you've edited Hayami's page.Thank you ! Hyuya 11:51, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to bother you Damesukekun-san: I'm sorry to bother you, but if you find time would you mind checking my UTAU Shosan Yunibasaru and A•Li's pages to make sure the Japanese is correct? If not, can you correct it for me? Thank you and sorry to bother you, Emmy Emster 21:27, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :I corrected their transliterations. Damesukekun 13:34, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, I appriciate it. :Emster 02:33, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Usone Croah Its legal to make an UTAU...right? Well....Im in the middle of making my own UTAU called Usone Croah(The cross of a lying sound) I was wondering if its legal(?) to make a page fo him here.... So can you? Im not good at making pages..... Sorry to be a bother --User:Chrisleon :Feel free to create his page as long as you provide his voice. Welcome to the UTAU world! Damesukekun 12:48, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Uhh.....Is it possible that you fix my page Usone Croah.....? Please..... It sucks like hell....User:Chrisleon :Done. I set his Japanese name with Kanji and Katakana for you. Some columns are yet blank so please fill in them, and remove the WIP tag when you release his voicebank. Also, we adopt the given-name first style on this wiki so I moved Usone Croah to Croah Usone. Thank you for understanding. Damesukekun 04:33, January 11, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU LIKE I'VE NEVER THANKED ANYONE BEFORE!!!! I'll post everything else when my voicebank is officially set. It makes mechanical sounds, human and blank.....I have to fix those problems.... User:Chrisleon RE: Deceased UTAUloids Please put them in Deceased UTAUloids too, and then in the same similar fashion as the UTAUloids page: Icon Name (Japanese Name) Language Capability Lifetime (date launched, date decommissioned) Thanks. O Herman 17:23, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :I'm wondering how I can find the lifespan. Some creators have become unreachable with two or three cover songs. Is the last video upload date the abandoned date? Damesukekun 04:28, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Rida Minoru i know that the name Minoru is never used as a females name, but I used it as one of my characters names a couple of years ago and it stuck, because the main character I use for any fandom is "_____ Minoru" *shrug* Is it a problem? *not sarcasm* MimicEtara 18:12, January 12, 2011 (UTC)Mimic My UTAU My utau didnt show up on the homepage's news feed...was there a problem with my utau ? and is there anyway to delete a page ? :Post it yourself. We cannot pick up all the countless events in the vast UTAU sea. Damesukekun 05:00, January 14, 2011 (UTC) about utau profile um..hello...how can i make table for my utau? :The simplest way is to copy an existing article. Choose one of the Utauloids, click "edit" and then "source", and copy and paste the table. By the way, leave your signature, please. Damesukekun 15:11, January 14, 2011 (UTC) thank you for telling me, i will change it.Namiey 05:42, January 15, 2011 (UTC)Namiey05:41, January 15, 2011 (UTC) i'm sorry if it offended you, will you check the name again? :Aha, I've made an additional edit in line with your new interpretation. Well, thank you for the understanding. :) Damesukekun 05:46, January 15, 2011 (UTC) sorry for disturbing.. thank you for correcting my mistakes, i have a question...when i searched for my UTAU in google, it seems that her name is not in the search result, can you give my advice? Namiey 14:02, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :I guess Google takes a week or so to list your product. Wait a little more? Damesukekun 14:25, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for fixing the pages I've made, I really appreciate your help! --♥Emmy♥-- 11:48, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank You ^_^ Thank you for correcting my Japanese grammar For Yoru's name. Japanese is the second language I'm still trying to learn a little about, so thank you for the tip. XXAkuxTsukikoXx 23:08, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Wasabi Otsukonomi Sorry one more time, I forgot about my own inquiry. It's about Otsukonomi Wasabi's page. You told that 乙好み carries no meaning and sounds weird in Japanese. I wasn't going to post Wasabi's video somewhere out of overseas communit, but I want to ask if there's some grammatically right variations of that surname. Sorry for disturbing PeChansey 20:53, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :Well, neither 乙 nor 好み goes as a name. 乙 is Nicovideo/2ch slang and we don't use the term in the real life - I myself don't say 乙 in the sites, and many overseas users misunderstand the Kanji without knowing this fact. Can you tell me your idea clearly again? I think you might give her a new name. Damesukekun 02:27, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Help please =( Hey there. I'm sorry to bother you, but I saw your message and I want to make sure I don't make any mistakes with this. I read the terms to the naming of utauloids, but I'm still kind of confused sorry. :( So if I'm going to name my utauloid correctly, does it need to go by personality?